create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/Broken (fanfic)
Part 1 Felicity's POV: I was scared, but I had to be strong since no one else would. I heard a banging out the door and saw Jordan, he was a zombie! Literally, his skin was green and everything! "Jordan... No..." I said, Ember freaked out. "We're all gonna die!" She yelled. "No no! Stay calm!" I said. Cedar grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "My Mikey is among them!" She cried. I looked outside again, they were still there, trying to open the door. I whimpered, I didn't know what to do. I spaced out, but Sydni snapped her fingers in my face. "Felix?" She ask, I snapped back. "Sorry." I said. At least they don't know my real name... I thought. "Alright. Everyone clear your mind. We're gonna die, so one secret." Ashley said. Aww, nuts! I thought. "Felix, you first." Ashley said. I stuttered a bit before getting an excuse. "Ladies first." I said. "Alright, Ember." Ashley said. Ember was gone though. She was in a corner, cuddling... ASHTON??? Sydni gasped. "You like him?" She asked, Ember nodded. "Yep!" She said. Ashton was still human. Well, mutant. The others told their secrets and it was my turn. Stay strong, Felix... "My real name is-" I began, but Breanna interrupted by screaming. "LOOK!" She yelled, I did look, and gasped, my brother got in! "Get away!" I said, to no avail. He took Cedar and left, I tried to follow but was restrained. "Let me go!" I cried, but Ashton covered my mouth with his hand. I was scared, but then, I fainted. Part 2 Felicity's POV: When I woke up, I saw that the door was barred shut. I gasped. "Felix, we have to." Sydni told me. I nodded, then heard a banging, I looked outside and saw Haleigh was hidden underneath something, she had her own team too, we let them in. Haleigh managed to save Sunlight, Scottie and Cody. They were all scared. "Calm down, we'll make sure nothing happens to you." Ashton said. Why is Jordan the nerd of the two of us? I thought, but everyone worked together and created an antidote. There are tons of them. Jordan got in, and I cured him. He fainted. "You stay with him, I'll find out what's going on." I said, and walked out. I found the root of the problem. "What the...?" I whispered. Travis and Malley were creating zombie orbs. One hit someone, they turn into a zombie. Unfortunately, the were growing a rare breed of Lavendula, which I am allergic to. I sneezed, Malley walked over, but I hid like a boss. He walked away, I was relieved. I started filming them. "Alright, man. Soon, we'll dart everyone in this retched school!" Travis declared, I remained silent. "Who're we missing?" Malley asked. "Alright. Felix, Scottie, Breanna, Haleigh, Sunlight, Cody, Ember, Ashton and Sydni." He said. "And we'll rule the world once we get them!" Travis said, with an evil laugh. I stopped filming, but my phone pinged. I ran back to the safe room, Malley and Travis hot on my tail. I got there and locked them out. Jordan was awake. "Jordan...?" I said, he hugged. Part 3 Felicity's POV: I hugged Jordan and almost started crying. "Don't do that again, dummy!" I said, he put me in a headlock and noogied me. I couldn't help it but giggle. Travis and Malley tried to get in. They were the only two not inside. Everyone else was cured. I walked to the door. "I, the fascinating, fun, fierce Felix will not let you pass this door! Mweheheh!" I said triumphantly. Every stared at me and burst into laughter, except Jordan. "Lil baby." Malley said. "Fight me!" I yelled, everyone silenced. I went outside and they fought, but one thing, I'm one of the shortest kids here. They beat me and brought me to a different room. I growled. "Let me go!" I yelled. They laughed, and locked me in there. Part 4 Felicity's POV: I was in that room for at least 2 hours, I was tired, then, the door opened. He was unfamiliar. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, I nodded. "I'm Felix." I said. "Lava." He responded. "That's your name?" I asked, he nodded, clearly lying. "Okay." I said, he ran away, I was confused. I saw him later in the hall. "Lava?" I said, he looked at me, he was embarrassed. "What?" I asked. "The whole school knows my real name! Nope, nu uh, my nickname is Ink." He said, I nodded. "My parents thought I'd be a girl..." He told me. "Mine too!" I said, he smiled. "I'm not alone with girl names..." He said, relieved. TBC Category:Blog posts